moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Scary Movie 5 Review Roundup
After the original Scary Movies featuring Anna Faris, it seemed like the franchise was pretty much dead. Unfortunately, the studios decided to bring it back for a 5th time and chose Ashley Tisdale as their starring lady with cameos from other stars like Lindsay Lohan and Charlie Sheen. Scary Movie 5 was not screened for critics, which might mean that the studio feels it won't receive positive reviews! We were able to gather up some reviews about Scary Movie 5 for you so keep reading if you're not sure whether to see the movie or not. After checking out what the critics had to say, tell us what YOU thought in the comments below! Loved It! We did not find any critics who loved this film. Thought it was okay 'Joel D Amos - Movie Fanatic' 2.5 out of 5 stars Comic standout moments arrive particularly from Molly Shannon. She is some sort of Black Swan-esque ballerina who is threatened by Tisdale’s up-and-comer. And frankly, some of the scenes we heard were cut from the film -- one including Chris Elliott -- sound funnier than what made it into the actual movie. One can see why, in the name of story, things were left out… but that’s the thing. Read more movie news at: http://www.moviefanatic.com/2013/04/scary-movie-5-review-oh-mama/#ixzz2QGpX8rRi Hated It! 'Caroline Preece - Den of Geek' 1 out of 5 stars Call it the decline of our culture, or the end of cinema as we know it – whatever you want – just make sure you don’t watch it. It offers absolutely nothing new to a franchise that should never have gotten a part two (remember that ironic ‘no sequels’ tag on the first movie’s poster?), and you’d be much better off just getting your friends together to watch the superior movies it’s attempting to poke fun at. 'Kim Newman - Empire Online' 1 out of 5 stars The sorry state of the spoofy movie is demonstrated by the now-ingrained habit of throwing in references to (rather than jokes about) a disparate bunch of movies. Whole reels of this are taken up by redos of chunks of Black Swan, Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes (lots of monkeys flinging poo), Inception and (prematurely) 50 Shades Of Grey. 'Jonathon Natsis - Film Ink' $.50 out of $20 One would have to drink Lindsay under the table, smoke copious amounts of bud with Snoop Dogg and/or Lion and snort pure tiger blood with Charlie to even come close to drawing any semblance of enjoyment from this disaster. An imminent sweep of this year's Razzies doesn't seem like ironic punishment enough for one of the worst films ever made. 'Frank Sheck - The Hollywood Reporter' No rating Spoofing movies ranging from Black Swan to Mama to Paranormal Activity, this installment of the profitable series is woefully, painfully unfunny. Wikian Opinions What did you think of Scary Movie 5? Loved it! Thought it was okay. Hated it! Haven't seen it yet, but I would. I would never go see that movie! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts